The Hopperena
The Hopperena is the 30th Silly Song. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for The Latest Dance Craze: with Jean Claude and Phillipe, the part of the show where Jean Claude and Phillipe come out and teach us the latest dance craze. Jean Claude: 'ello boys and girls! I am Jean Claude Pea. Phillipe: And I am Phillipe! Jean Claude: Get ready to learn the latest dance craze sweeping the nation. Phillipe: So, Jean Claude, where do we start? Jean Claude: After you, Phillipe. After you. Phillipe: (singing) We're a couple of chipper little French peas. Jean Claude: Most of the veggies totally agree-e. Phillipe: And when we're feeling really really happy... Together: We do the Hopperena! (end singing) Jean Claude: You may ask yourself, "What is the Hopperena?" Phillipe: "And how do I do the Hopperena? What am I missing out on? Will people like me if I fail to grasp it? Should I just eat a bon-bon and go back to bed?" Jean Claude: That's totally normal. Calm down, and we will show you. (singing) You don't need much to do the Hopperena. Phillipe: It won't take too much time-a to explain-a. Jean Claude: Fuzzy slippers on your feet, Phillipe: Bunny ears upon your brain, Together: Now do the Hopperena. Jean Claude: Okay! Now that we've got on bunny slippers and ears, what we're going to do is take a hop to the left. (They hop to the left) Phillipe: Left! Jean Claude: Beautiful! Now take a hop to the right. (They hop to the right) Phillipe: Right! Jean Claude: Tres bien! You've got it! Hop to the left. Phillipe: We do the Hopperena. Jean Claude: Then hop to the right. Phillipe: I love the Hopperena. Jean Claude: Back to the left. Phillipe: And do it once again-a. Together: Oh, hopperena! Jean Claude: That's it! Phillipe: Amazing! Jean Claude: You have mastered the dance so quickly! Phillipe: Let's keep going! Jean Claude: Hop to the left. (Archibald the Asparagus looks through the door confusedly) Phillipe: (offscreen) We do the Hopperena. Jean Claude: Then hop to the right. Archibald: Hold it! Jean Claude: Hop. Phillipe: Hop. Archibald: Stop the music! What are you doing?! (The peas continue to bounce up and down, saying "hop." quietly) Archibald: Hop to the left, hop to the right, hop to the left, hop to the right again? This isn't a dance, it's hopscotch! Jean Claude: That's Hopperena. (Phillipe nods proudly) Archibald: The dance has to be more involved. You need more steps, more room for interpretation. (The peas look at Archibald blankly) Phillipe: We have... bunny ears. Jean Claude: You think it's so easy? Let's see you do it. Archibald: Alright, then. (Music resumes playing and Archibald hops to the left and to the right. Jean Claude takes off his bunny ears.) Jean Claude: No, no, no, no, no, You need the ears and feet. (Phillipe puts his slippers on Archibald as Jean Claude puts his ears on Archibald's head) (Music resumes) Jean Claude: (singing) Archibald is a serious asparagus. Phillipe: I believe you'd probably agree with us. Jean Claude: The best way to not be a sourpuss... Together: Do the Hopperena! Jean Claude: Hop to the left. Phillipe: He does the Hopperena. Jean Claude: He hops to the right. Phillipe: Try not-a to complain-a. Jean Claude: Back to the left. Phillipe: And do it once again-a. Together: Hey, hopperena! Archibald: This is actually quite fun! Let's see... I hop to the left. Jean Claude: Hoppy hopperena! Phillipe: Then hop to the right. Archibald: I love the Hopperena! Jean Claude: Back to the left. Archibald: I'll do it once again-a. Hey Hopperena! (laughs) Oh, ha ha, haha! This is quite fun. Ha, ha, ha, haha! La, ha, ha, haha! Jean Claude: Ahm, can I have my ears back? Archibald: Ha, ha, ha, haha! (Archibald climbs onto exercise ball, continuing to hum while the music plays. The peas look on.) Phillipe: Okay, that's enough, thank you! Archibald: (continues to laugh while the other exercise ball is knocked down and he bounces into the waltzing diagram) This is very pleasant! The Announcer: (Archibald's laughter and bouncing continues in the background) This has been The Latest Dance Craze with Jean Claude and Phillipe. Tune in next time to hear Jean Claude say... Jean Claude: I am embarrassed for you. Fun Facts *This is also the first Silly Song Archibald enjoys that is not written by himself. *In some shots, the Peas' bodies clip through the slippers. *This is the first Silly Song since Where Have All the Staplers Gone? to be animated by Huhu Studios. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Easter Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki